The Elementals
by GreyWithAnA
Summary: Percy, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Sadie and Walt are betrayed and cheated but with the help of a couple Gods, they rise to become the Elementals. They befriend enemies and make enemies out of friends. But what happens when a mysterious band of anti-heroes called the Masked Musicians appears out of nowhere? Will lives be saved or destroyed? And if not lives then what about hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am carrying on my story from my old account, unfortunately that just kept crashing so... here I am.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles series, the Percy Jackson series or the Hero of Olympus.**

 **R &R!**

 _Elementals_

 _Chapter One – Betrayal_

 _Sadie's POV_

It's been five years. Five years since the betrayal. Five years since the trial. Four years since the running stopped. Three years since the miracle.

 _ ***Flash-back***_

 _Tatiana was a new trainee to the 21_ _st_ _Nome. She is a nightmare. Just because she had a part of Ra in her, just like Zia. I had just come back from cheese demon training with Walt. I was about to leave for my room when Walt grabbed my arm._

" _I…I think we should break up." He winced, waiting for a punch or something._

" _Oh. Okay." I replied timidly._

" _Your not mad?"_

" _No Walt, we were growing apart anyway. And with Anubis inside of you, I feel like I'm cheating on you two."_

" _That's great. I thought you'd be ma…" he didn't get to finish his sentence though. A flash of light hit him in the mouth. As he recovered we both stared at the source. There listening in on our entire conversation was Tatiana, her hands posed in a position only meant for magic. A smug expression on her face as she dashed off._

 _Walt tried to say something, but nothing came out. He cocked his head as a hieroglyphic appeared on his neck. The hieroglyphic for…._

" _Mute. Sadie made Walt mute just because he broke up with her." Tatiana's annoying voice said to everyone else._

" _No it's not true. I swear. Just ask Walt," I begged. Then I realized, she did this purposely. She muted Walt so I that he couldn't say anything._

" _You little devil! YOU NO GOOD LITTLE B*TCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I cried, "You guys don't believe her do you?" They all looked down guiltily, "You do don't you? You all do. Even you Carter?"_

" _Sadie….I'm sorry but you are an amazing liar. We would never know if you are telling the truth. I'm sorry." I stared at him in shock. This couldn't be true. This had to be a joke. Carter must be pranking me for getting angry at him when he didn't tell me about the Greeks and Romans. But the look on their faces. I felt my eyes water when we were flashed into a room._

 _It was beautiful. Incredible. But not as incredible as the Gods standing in front of us. The Gods I didn't recognize must have been the Greek gods._

 _The man in the middle must have been Zeus. The boys and girls around must have been the campers. The girls in silver must have been the Hunters of Artemis._

" _Five people here have been caught working with Kronos, Gaia and Set." Horus and Zeus said in union, "Their names are Sadie, Walt…."_

 _ ***Flash-forward***_

It's been three years. Three years since the Elementals happened.

 _Thalia's POV_

It's been five years. Five years since the betrayal. Five years since the trial. Four years since the running stopped. Three years since the miracle.

 _ ***Flash-back***_

 _Julia was a new hunter. She is a nightmare. Just because she was a daughter of Jupiter, like me. Ever since she managed to shoot down the Atlas Boar, which_ _ **I**_ _hunted down, every new hunter thinks she is a hero. There is even talk about making her Artemis' first in command._

 _The only people who haven't betrayed me is Artemis and Phoebe. I don't really mind if all the new hunters despise me. As long as I had friends I didn't mind._

 _ **-Line Break-**_

 _I had come back from hunting dinner with Phoebe in the Camp Half-Blood woods when I heard a rustle in the bushes. Phoebe and me split up. I gasped as I saw Julia and a camper sucking face. Julia immediately saw me and ran. I followed her until we ended up in Cabin Eleven. I thought she was just going to hide so I decided to go to the Arena. Just as I turned around I heard a throat being cleared._

" _Thalia. Don't you have something to explain?" Artemis asked. I saw Julia_ _ **FAKE**_ _crying behind her, being comforted by an angry looking Phoebe._

" _Um…No?"_

" _Well, why don't you explain why Julia saw you kissing a camper."_

" _Wait, what?!"_

" _Julia explained everything. Don't pretend like your innocent you sl*t."_

" _What!"_

" _Don't act so oblivious."_

" _I am oblivious to what is going on!"_

" _YOU LIAR! I SAW YOU! YOU KISSED MATT! HE CHEATED ON ME WITH SOME GIRL AND NOW I KNOW THAT GIRL WAS YOU!" Julia cried._

" _What?!"_

" _She's right! You're a liar! And since you don't want to confess your sins, I officially exclude you from the Hunters!"_

" _What?!" I repeated. Then we flashed out. We arrived on Olympus with the Greek council staring at us. There was another group of immortals, which I guessed from Annabeth's description of her adventure with Sadie Kane were the Egyptian Gods._

 _Dad stood in the center of the room with a Egyptian, who I guessed was Horus._

 _Beside the campers where a group of kids who must have been the magicians._

" _Five people here have been caught working with Kronos, Gaia and Set." Horus and Zeus said in union, "Their names are Sadie, Walt, Thalia…"_

 _ ***Flash-forward***_

It's been three years. Three years since the Elementals happened.

 _Percy's POV_

It's been five years. Five years since the betrayal. Five years since the trial. Four years since the running stopped. Three years since the miracle.

 _ ***Flash-back***_

 _Markus, Nathan and Elin were new campers. They seemed quite nice. Especially towards me, since we were half-siblings. Then, after a week, they showed their true colors._

 _They triplets did not seem happy when they found out their brother was the hero of both camps. They slowly started turning everyone against me and the people who stood by me (Piper and Leo). They then went on ONE quest to defeat a rogue satyr that was terrorizing mortals. And came back acting like heroes._

 _They slowly started telling lies about my friends and I. They destroyed property, blamed it on us. They snitched on the Stolls, blamed it on us. But what they did last was the worst._

 _Piper, Leo and I were looking for Jason, Calypso and Annabeth around Camp Half-Blood. We got to the beach and decided to take a rest when I heard a strange sound. Just behind some bushes were Nathan and Markus were kissing two girls, one blonde, one bronze-brown haired. Elin was kissing a blonde boy. we turned around to give them some privacy when we heard some very disturbing words.#_

 _"Oh Annabeth, when are you gonna dump my stupid brother?"_

 _"Same for you Calypso, when are you going to dump that cheesy Mexican freak?" Markus sneered._

 _"Yeah Jason babe, when are you gonna dump that Cherokee girl?"_

 _"Soon," the three murmured together._ _Us three were in tears now. A wave swept over them all, knocking them off there feet, winds swirling around us, Markus in particular. Rings of fire burned arroud the six._

"Leo Valdez! Stop this right now!" Calypso shrieked."

"Or what?! Or gonna dump me?! I thought you hated cheesy Mexican freaks!"

Suddenly in a flash of light we were on Olympus, surrounded by the council and the Egyptian Gods. Zeus and Horus were in the centre of the room. The rest of the campers, the hunters and the magicians were here.

" _Five people here have been caught working with Kronos, Gaia and Set." Horus and Zeus said in union, "Their names are Sadie, Walt, Thalia, Perseus, Piper and Leo."_

 _"What?! Who is your source!" Piper questioned._

 _"Tatiana, Julia, Markus, Nathan and Elin."_

 _"What you believe them over the heroes of Olympus."_

 _"And Egypt!" Sadie shrieked._

 _"Enough! All in favor of the spies getting banned." Zeus' voice echoed. Every single being in the room, via four Gods, put their hands up._

 _"The choice has been made. Good bye, traitors." And we were flashed out to Earth, just outside an airport._

 _"What are we doing here?" Walt asked the question we had all been wondering._

 _"Well we believe it would be best to leave the continent." a female voice said behind us. We all turned around to see Apollo, Isis, Hera and Anubis, or in another words, the four Gods that voted against._

 _"We have decided to help you five out, since you all have been wronged." Hera explained. Hera started glowing gold. Suddenly, Leo looked less tanned, had green eyes. Piper had light brown skin and brown eyes. Thalia had brown eyes and long black hair. Sadie had glasses and grey eyes. Walt had blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked in a car window and saw I had red hair and blue eyes._

 _"Wow! Leo you actually look hot!" I exclaimed._

 _"Who's Leo? I'm Landon." Leo put on a low,sexy voice._

 _"I'm Penelope." Piper said._

 _"Tara!" Thalia said._

 _"Sarah." Sadie said._

 _"Will." Walt said._

 _"I'm...Phoebus."_

 _"Phoebus?"_

 _"Yes. Phoebus."_

 _"Ok. Now that you all have new idenites you all need new careers and a new home." Apollo smirked._

 _"Apollo hurry up. Zeus is calling us." Isis spoke up before she, Anubis and Hera flashed out._

 _"Listen up. I have a son, called Simon Cowell, and he owes me a couple favours. I have this amazing idea to make you guys a band!"_

 _"What?!" We screamed!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia's POV

From then on we were trained. We practiced day and night (well except night). We became the Elementals, Landon on Drums, Me on Keyboard, Will on Classic Guitar, Sarah on Electric Guitar, Penelope on Vocals and Phoebus on Vocals and Both Guitars. Simon made us famous. Every Creature was coming to see us, Monsters, Demigods, Primordals and Gods. We even became befriended a couple, ridding them of any bothers in their realms. We are actually pretty close with Tarturus and Gaea.

 _"[Penelope]_

 _Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads and pea_  
 _You ready?_

 _Seems like everybody's got a price,_  
 _I wonder how they sleep at night_  
 _When the sale comes first_  
 _And the truth comes second._  
 _Just stop for a minute and smile_

 _Why is everybody so serious?_  
 _Acting so damn mysterious?_  
 _Got your shades on your eyes_  
 _And your heels so high_  
 _That you can't even have a good time_

 _[Pre-chorus:] [all]_  
 _Everybody look to their left (yeah)_  
 _Everybody look to their right_  
 _Can you feel that (yeah)_  
 _We're paying with love tonight?_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _It's not about the money, money, money_  
 _We don't need your money, money, money_  
 _We just wanna make the world dance,_  
 _Forget about the price tag_  
 _Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching_  
 _Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling_  
 _Wanna make the world dance,_  
 _Forget about the price tag (OK)_

 _[Penelope]_  
 _We need to take it back in time,_  
 _When music made us all unite!_  
 _And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,_  
 _Am I the only one getting tired?_

 _Why is everybody so obsessed?_  
 _Money can't buy us happiness_  
 _Can we all slow down and enjoy right now?_  
 _Guarantee we'll be feeling alright_

 _[Pre-chorus:] [all]_  
 _Everybody look to their left (to their left)_  
 _Everybody look to their right (to their right)_  
 _Can you feel that (yeah)_  
 _We're paying with love tonight?_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _It's not about the money, money, money_  
 _We don't need your money, money, money_  
 _We just wanna make the world dance,_  
 _Forget about the price tag_  
 _Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching_  
 _Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling_  
 _Wanna make the world dance,_  
 _Forget about the price tag_

 _[Phoebus]_  
 _Yeah yeah_  
 _Well, keep the price tag_  
 _And take the cash back_  
 _Just give me six strings and a half stack_  
 _And you can, can keep the cars_  
 _Leave me the garage_  
 _And all I, yes all I need_  
 _Are keys and guitars_  
 _And guess what? In 30 seconds_  
 _I'm leaving to Mars_  
 _Yeah we leaping across_  
 _These undefeatable odds_  
 _It's like this man_  
 _You can't put a price on a life_  
 _We do this for the love_  
 _So we fight and sacrifice_  
 _Every night_  
 _So we ain't gonna stumble and fall_  
 _Never_  
 _Waiting to see or send a sign of defeat_  
 _Uh uh_  
 _So we gonna keep everyone_  
 _Moving their feet_  
 _So bring back the beat_  
 _And then everyone sing_  
 _It's not about the money_

 _[Chorus 2x] [all]_

 _It's not about the money, money, money_  
 _We don't need your money, money, money_  
 _We just wanna make the world dance,_  
 _Forget about the price tag_  
 _Ain't about the (uh) cha-ching cha-ching_  
 _Ain't about the (yeah) ba-bling ba-bling_  
 _Wanna make the world dance,_  
 _Forget about the price tag_

 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Oh-oh_  
 _Forget about the price tag, yeah_ "

"Okay guys. After we've finished that song and the crowd, hopefully, cheers we start the next song straight away. It'll get them to be quiet, got it?" Simon replied to our finish. We didn't even let him start his next sentence.

 _"[Penelope]_

 _Mummy they called me names_

 _They wouldn't let me play_

 _I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday_  
 _"Hey Penelope, you look like an alien_  
 _With green skin you don't fit in this playpen"_  
 _Oh they pulled my hair_  
 _They took away my chair_  
 _I'd keep it in and pretend that I didn't care_  
 _"Hey Penelope_ _, you're so funny_

 _You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny"_

 _Oh, so you think you know me now_  
 _Have you forgotten how_  
 _You would make me feel_  
 _When you dragged my spirit down?_  
 _But thank you for the pain_  
 _It made me raise my game_  
 _And I'm still rising, I'm still rising_

 _Yeah Yeah_

 _So make your jokes_  
 _Go for broke_  
 _Blow your smoke_  
 _You're not alone_  
 _But who's laughing now_  
 _But who's laughing now_  
 _So raise the bar_  
 _Hit me hard_  
 _Play your cards_  
 _Be a star_  
 _But who's laughing now_  
 _But who's laughing now_

 _Cause I'm in L.A._  
 _You think I've made my fame_  
 _FB makes us friends_  
 _When you only really know my name_  
 _"Oh Penelope, we knew you could make it_  
 _I've got a track and I'd love you to take it"_  
 _So now because I'm signed_  
 _You think my pockets lined_  
 _Four years now and I'm still waiting in the line_  
 _"Oh Penelope, I saw you on YouTube_  
 _I tagged old photos from when we was at school"_

 _Oh, so you think you know me now_  
 _Have you forgotten how_  
 _You would make me feel_  
 _When you dragged my spirit down?_  
 _But thank you for the pain_  
 _It made me raise my game_  
 _And I'm still rising, I'm still rising_

 _Yeah Yeah_

 _So make your jokes_  
 _Go for broke_  
 _Blow your smoke_  
 _You're not alone_  
 _But who's laughing now_  
 _But who's laughing now_  
 _So raise the bar_  
 _Hit me hard_  
 _Play your cards_  
 _Be a star_  
 _But who's laughing now_  
 _But who's laughing now_

 _[Penelope]_  
 _She broke out of the box_  
 _Swallowed your pride_  
 _You got that ego cough (cough , cough)_  
 _Let the haters hate (cough,cough)_  
 _You're like way too late_  
 _Click click to see I got a message from you_  
 _"Hola, I'm proud of you"_  
 _"Oh my God babe your voice is like wow!"_  
 _My reply: Who's laughing now?_

 _Oh, so you think you know me now_  
 _Have you forgotten how_  
 _You would make me feel_  
 _When you drag my spirit down?_  
 _But thank you for the pain_  
 _It made me raise my game_  
 _And I'm still rising, I'm still_ rising  
Yeah

 _So make your jokes_  
 _Go for broke_  
 _Blow your smoke_  
 _You're not alone_  
 _But who's laughing now_  
 _But who's laughing now_  
 _So raise the bar_  
 _Hit me hard_  
 _Play your cards_  
 _Be a star_  
 _But who's laughing now_  
 _But who's laughing now_

 _So make your jokes_  
 _Go for broke_  
 _Blow your smoke_  
 _You're not alone_  
 _But who's laughing now_  
 _(Hey, hey. Who's laughing?)_  
 _But who's laughing now_  
 _(Hey, hey, Who's laughing?)_  
 _So raise the bar_  
 _Hit me hard_  
 _Play your cards_  
 _Be a star_  
 _But who's laughing now_

 _Who's laughing, laughing now?_  
 _Who's laughing, laughing now?_  
 _Who's laughing, laughing now?_  
 _Who's laughing, laughing now?_  
 _Who's laughing, laughing now?_  
 _Who's laughing, laughing now?_  
 _Who's laughing, laughing now?"_

Then a flash of light erupted in the middle of our studio.

"Sup Apollo."

"Sup...Per...Phoebus." Que eye rolling. Apollo still hasn't got the hang of our new names.

"Sup everyone. Listen, I got you another gig."

"And? What's so special that you interrupted our rehearsal?" Landon looked annoyed at the Sun God.

"Well its on Long Island..."

"How close to IT?!" Will looked furious.

"Shhhh. Will, it's all right." I whispered in his ear. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, tired of the us playing games with each other.

"It's kind of in it." That was the last straw. Phoebus charged at Apollo winding him. He repeatedly punched him the face until Apollo flashed to the other side of the room. Phoebus punched a hole in the wall.

"I can't believe it. We have to go back. Back to Camp Mythical. The damn place." All eyes turned on me.

"Not the time man not the time." Camp Mythical though. The place where demigods from Rome and Greece and magicians from Egypt come for refuge. A place none of us want to go ever. E.V.E.R. A.G.A.I.N! Beeping stopped our reign of anger. It was coming from Will's watch.

"Guys. it's time for a mission."

"Where."

"Who feels like a trip to Buckingham Palace."

Two minutes later

Masked. Hooded. All in black. We tapped our tattoos. We each have one. Our musical instrument is dominating it. As soon as we tapped them our instruments appeared in our arms. As we played a chord lasers, bullets and knives shot out. We had become the Masked Musicians.

* * *

One day, 1 Million monsters and a doughnut break later we were back at the studio, practicing a songs for the show.

 _(Phoebus)_

 _I hopped off the plane at L.A.X._  
 _With a dream and my cardigan_  
 _Welcome to the land of fame excess (whoa),_  
 _Am I gonna fit in?_

 _Jumped in the cab,_  
 _Here I am for the first time_  
 _Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign_  
 _This is all so crazy_  
 _Everybody seems so famous_

 _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_  
 _Too much pressure and I'm nervous,_  
 _That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_  
 _And a Jay-Z song was on_  
 _And a Jay-Z song was on_  
 _And a Jay-Z song was on_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _So I put my hands up_  
 _They're playing my song,_  
 _The butterflies fly away_  
 _I'm noddin' my head like yeah_  
 _Movin' my hips like yeah_  
 _I got my hands up,_  
 _They're playin' my song_  
 _I know I'm gonna be OK_  
 _Yeah, it's a party in the USA_  
 _Yeah, it's a party in the Dioynsus' place_

 _Get to the club in my taxi cab_  
 _Everybody's looking at me now_  
 _Like, "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks?_  
 _She gotta be from out of town."_

 _So hard with my girls not around me_  
 _It's definitely not a Nashville party_  
 _'Cause all I see are stilettos_  
 _I guess I never got the memo_

 _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick_  
 _Too much pressure and I'm nervous_  
 _That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_  
 _And a Britney song was on_  
 _And a Britney song was on_  
 _And a Britney song was onM.G_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)_  
 _Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)_  
 _Something stops me every time (every time)_  
 _The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

[Chorus 2x]

 ** _One Week Later_**

Here we are. At the Camp. Then three figures walk up to Phoebus, Penelope and Landon.

"O.M.G! We love you guys." It was Annabeth, Jason and Calypso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm back and I am really sorry for not updated in a while.**

 **Because I have not updated in a while here are the names and appearances;**

 **Percy - Phoebus - red hair and blue eyes**

 **Piper - Penelope - light brown skin and brown eyes**

 **Leo - Landon - paler and green eyes**

 **Walt - Will - blonde hair and blue eyes**

 **Sadie - Sarah - glasses and grey eyes**

 **Thalia - Tara - brown eyes and long black hair**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Kane Chronicles etc...etc.**

* * *

 _Last Time on the Elementals (Narrator's POV)_

 _Here we are. At the Camp. Then three figures walk up to Phoebus, Penelope and Landon._

 _"O.M.G! We love you guys." It was Annabeth, Jason and Calypso._

Phoebus, Penelope and Landon all winced. Tara touched Landon's arm, trying to calm the flames in his eyes. Will saved Annabeth, Jason and Calypso by stepping in front of the trio.

"Hello, can you show us to the Big House?"

"Sure Will," Calypso nodded hysterically, batting her eyelashes and licking her lips, "It's this way." She patted his biceps while glaring at Tara. We all waited for Tara to pounce on the girl feeling up her boyfriend. Phoebus could see her taking deep breaths and reaching for her tattoo. Phoebus slowly reached fro her hand and held until she calmed down. He didn't even need to turn around because he done this so much. They all walked to the Big House together, Phoebus, Penelope and Landon glaring at Annabeth, Jason and Calypso.

Landon's POV

She was right in front of me. I had spent months planning my revenge but I couldn't do it. I could do anything to her but I couldn't bring myself to do it. She was right there, feeling up Will's arm. I half-expected her to recognise me but then I realised that she she couldn't see through Hera's power. When we arrived at the Big House, Phoebus and Penelope talked to Chiron about the stage set up.

"So Will, how do you get so buff?" Calypso asked.

Will blushed and looked of his shoulder at Tara. She glared at Calypso who smirked at her.

"Come on, Will, tell me how?"

Tara raised her hand for a punch and started swinging before Will put his hand up and stopped the punch. Phoebus and Penelope came out of the cabin, looking flustered.

"Come on, let's go set up the stage." Penelope said through her teeth.

* * *

 **So sorry for the short chapter but I have no idea what to do next. Please give ideas or I might have to discontinue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salutations Humans! Yes. I know I know. I suck for not posting in a while. Luckily for you guys I know have every chapter planned out. Like the whole story. So know my only excuse is school. So...Yeah...Enjoy.**

* * *

Phoebus' POV

We were at camp. I looked around, all the memories hitting me like a shovel. I watched as Annabeth, Jason and Calypso walked up to me, Piper and Leo. I took a deep breath before I put on a fake smile. I'd gotten good at them, we all had.

"O.M.G! We love you guys!" Annabeth said, smiling. Slightly wincing, I looked her in the eye, ready to glare. Walt quickly stopped me. I looked over and realised that Thalia was trying to calm down Leo, who looked like has was about to burn the trio down.

"Hello, can you show us the Big House?"

"Sure Will," Calypso nodded hysterically, batting her eyelashes and licking her lips, "It's this way."

She patted his biceps while glaring at Thalia. We all waited for Thalia to pounce on the girl feeling up her boyfriend. I could see her taking deep breaths and reaching for her tattoo. I slowly reached for her hand and held it until she calmed down. I didn't even need to turn around, I'd done this every time someone pissed off Thalia. We all walked to the Big House together and I couldn't help but glare at Annabeth. She looked exactly the same. She was still good looking but I couldn't see her as beautiful anymore. She ruined all of her beauty long ago. I didn't need to plan revenge, something I know Leo had been doing. I had my revenge, whether she knew it or not. I had made something out of my life and I was happy.

When we arrived at the Big House, Piper and I left Walt, Leo, Sadie and Thalia outside and went to with Annabeth and Jason to go she Chiron.

The Big House look exactly the same as I remember, even Seymour was still on the wall, though Dionysus was nowhere to be seen. Chiron was standing in his office, rearranging paperwork.

"Hey Chiron. The guys from The Elementals are here." Annabeth said, "These are the two leaders, Penelope and Phoebus ."

"Well... I wouldn't say leaders. We don't really have leaders in our band. Everyone is equally import..." Piper started explaining.

"Well. You two are the only ones anyone cares about. You're the only one I care about." Jason interrupted, winking at Piper. I could see Piper gagging behind his back and I snorted.

"Sorry. Is there something wrong?" Chiron asked.

"No. It was nothing. I was just wondering..." I searched around the office, looking for something, anything, to get me out of the hole that Piper had dug me. My eyes quickly stopped at a statue, visible through the window. "Wondering... what that statue was."

"Oh that? That's just some _lame_ statue about these 'heroes'. Nobody likes it. The only reason we have it is because our Oracle and this weird magician boy begged for it. Our Oracle threatened to leave if we didn't make it. We all think that they are insane, liking those traitors. Honestly, the only reason our Oracle wanted it is because she had a crush on the boy in the middle." Annabeth rambled.

"Annabeth. Enough." Chiron snapped, "The statue is of these six ex-campers who betrayed the camp and were killed because of it."

"They betrayed the camp?" Piper asked, playing along.

"Yeah. They were spies for enemies in the past three wars." Jason said, sneering.

"Well. I think that's all. Thank you for your time." I said, not wanting to continue this conversation. I turned Piper towards the door and pushed her out.

"But wait! We haven't talked about the staging." Chiron said, trotting after us.

"Fine then. We going to build the stage by the lake, just in-between Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter and Camp Nome." We were half-way out of the Big House now.

"Okay then." Chiron shouted.

"Call me." Annabeth practically begged.

Piper and I stormed up to out group.

"Come on, let's go set up the stage." Piper said through her teeth. Just then her phone beeped, "Never mind. Tiff and Britt have already started and have warned us not to come."

"Fair enough." Leo shrugged, "So what should we do until then?"

"I could show you guys around." Calypso said, trying to be seductive. Thalia looked at me with terrible puppy dog eyes. I smirked and winked at her.

"I'm really sorry Calypso but I need to go see the Oracle," Thalia looked relieved, "but it would mean so much if you could show everyone else around." I could feel Thalia shocking me but it didn't bother me anymore.

"Of course I will! Come on Will." She said leading them all past the Big House. I waved at Thalia and she mimed different ways to kill me. I was walking towards Rachel's cave when I noticed that Sadie had stayed behind.

"Aren't you gonna help Leo and Piper with Thalia?"

"No. I wanna meet this Oracle. Also, I can't be asked."

"Well, technically you can be _asked_. I could ask you if you could go help Leo and Piper. What you mean to say is 'I can't be bothered'."

"Ooooh. Look at Mr. Grammar Police over here."

"Ugh. Are you coming or not?" I walked off without her but I could hear her walking behind me.

* * *

When we got to the cave, I could hear to people inside. There was no door so I just awkwardly knocked on the rock.

"Who is it?!" An annoyed voice said, I recognised it as Rachel.

"You don't know us but we are Phoebus and Sarah from the Elementals." I said into the darkness.

I could hear scoffing, "Of course we know who you two are! Come in!" We walked through the darkness before we saw the light. Rachel was in the middle of the room, in front of an easel, painting while Carter was reading on a double bed.

"Hi! I'm Rachel and this is Carter! What can we do for you today?"

"We? I thought only one of you was the Oracle?" Sadie said, obviously excited to see her brother.

"Well. I am the Oracle but sometimes...most of the time... I always need help deciphering the Oracles." Rachel said smiling at Carter, "But seriously, what can we do for you?"

"We just wanted to get to know you guys." Sadie said, almost jumping for joy.

"Well nobody knows us better than us!" Carter said trying not the be awkward.

* * *

Sadie POV

It had been a full hour of chatting with Rachel and Carter. It was so nice getting know my brother again. It wasn't nice to realise that he's still annoying but still. Rachel and Percy seemed really close but I guess that's fine. They haven't seen each other in a while so it makes sense. Maybe if I keep repeating that to myself, I'll believe it. Rachel was just excited that there was another red head around.

As we were leaving the cave, waving goodbye to Carter and Rachel, our two assistants called my phone. I answered, putting it on speaker/

"Salutations Demigods!" I yelled into the device.

"Hello Band Members!" Tiff yelled back, "Please can you two come down to the stage. We need to get the bad together for some announcements."

"Coming!" I hollered, slamming my finger on the phone.

"Do you two need to yell every time your on the phone?" Percy asked, covering his ears.

"Yes! We Do!" I yelled into his covered ears.

"Ugh. Race you?"

"Bring it." I loved running. It was a way of breaking away from responsibilities. Racing was the best. Racing with Percy was the best. We were both fast and loved competitions. I looked behind me to see him on my tail. I looked in front of me to see the assistants, Britt and Tiff.

 _Flashback_

 _It had been a year since the betrayal. Though we were on the rise to fame and fortune, we were still running. Monsters weren't friendly with us back then. Primordials weren't even_ _acquaintances with us. We couldn't go one step out of our tour bus without a monster attacking us. That's why we lived on a bus. Living in one place would probably end in us being dead._

 _We were getting food from Target when the Hydra appeared. Though we were strong, we hadn't trained in months, we hadn't had time. We were all tired and had only got through three heads. We were all on the verge of passing out when the twins arrived. I can't exactly remember what happened but what I do know is that the Hydra disappeared. Every since then the twins had been with us. It started off as a simple trainer-trainee relationship but soon we all became good friends. We needed assistants and they were willing to do it for free (but they lived with us). That Hydra was one of the best things that happened to us._

 _Tiff was so bubbly and friendly, she soon became close to me. Britt was friendly but we hadn't really gotten to know her as much. Britt was mute and only Leo knew sign language. It did;t seem right to talk through someone so we all decided to learn sign language._

 _Flash-forward (still in the Flashback though)_

 _We had been with the twins for a year now. Monsters were still coming but we had slowly started befriending them and the Primordials. We had trained for a year but weren't strong enough. That's when Tiff had an idea. She took us to Gaia and Tartarus. We were skeptical and scared at first but eventually got used to it. We had to go to them every day for a month. At the end we had our tattoos. At the end we had trained enough. At the end we had become the Masked Musicians._

 _Flashforward_

I snapped out of my thought just before I slammed into the stage. Percy, however, didn't and ran head first into the stage. Tiff and I laughed our heads off.

"Oh yes. Laugh at the singer on the floor. It's not like you need me, without a concussion, for the show." Britt helped Percy up and reached for an ice pack from her First Aid Kit. She always had it around because we were always fighting each other and getting injured.

 _"Okay, the stage is set but you have all been asked to go to dinner with the campers first." Britt signed._

"Ugh... fine." Percy sighed. He raised an eyebrow, "Race you?"

"Bring it."

* * *

I won the race, as usual. Percy has flustered and red. I was hunched over, panting. We collected ourselves before walking into the Mess Hall. The band was all sitting on a table, in the centre of the Hall. Calypso was still on Walt's arm.

"Race?" Leo asked, noticing our slight panting.

"Yep." I nodded.

"You win Sarah?"

"As usual."

"Not as usual! I have beaten you before so don't act so cocky!" Percy protested.

"Whatever. Your just a sour loser."

"No I am not!"

"Actually, according to my calculations, Sarah has won 51% of all the races. So, technically, Percy is and always will be a sour loser." Walt said, winking at Sadie. Percy scoffed and started eating.

"Wow Will. You're really smart." Calypso flirted. Honestly, if her eyelashes batted any faster they would probably fall off.

"Yeah? Well around you, Phoebus would seem smart." Thalia muttered. Percy looked fake shocked as the rest of the band laughed. Calypso was not amused.

"I'm sorry? What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"I was just telling you to back the hell of from my boyfriend." Thalia said, her voice raising with every word.

"Oh yeah? Or what?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Salutations Humans! I'm sorry for being a terrible Fanfic author! Here have a chapter!**

* * *

Thalia's POV

I swear on my music that I meant for the punch to happen. I mean... I didn't mean for the punch to happen. I 100% meant for the punch... did not mean for the punch to happen. My hand... just slipped... into her face... while in a fist. But unfortunately, it happened. And Calypslut was not happy.

"How fucking dare you!" she said, holding her nose, "You know what! You're just jealous! You can't handle that fact that Walt doesn't deserve you! He deserves someone else! He deserves me! He deserves me!" Calypso kept screaming while being dragged away by two campers. I looked around, trying to look anywhere other than the screaming ex-immortal. All the camper were staring at me and so was Will. I gave him a sorry look but he just shrugged it off and carried on eating. Phoebus, Penny,and Sarah were all still stuffing their faces. Landon was munching on popcorn. Wait... where did he get the popcorn.

I was about to ask him when Annabeth and Jason came up to us. I slowly watched them come over as I sat down. They sat down at our table and waited for someone to speak. Landon finally spoke the silence.

"So, has Calypso always been like that?" he said, raising an eyebrow at me. He clearly did not want his popcorn to go to waste.

"Oh no. Have you guys heard her mythological story?" Annabeth asked. We all nodded, "Well, a boy called Leo Valdez, one of the demigods that betrayed us, managed to get her off her island. She fell in love with him but he broke her heart and betrayed us all. Honestly, we all knew that he was a heartbreaker. He was always flirting with girls around camp and breaking their hearts." Annabeth carried on talking shit about Leo to Landon while we all watched him out of the side of our eyes. I saw him clench his fist and it started to turn red and blue. Penny reached for him but Landon calmed down.

"So... are you guys dating anyone?" he said, changing the subject.

"Yes, actually." Jason replied, "I am dating my girlfriend of five years, Elin and Annabeth is dating her boyfriend of two weeks, Nathan. Both of them are children of Poseidon." This really pissed us all off. How dare Annabeth cheat on Phoebus and only get together with the person she cheated on him with four yeas and 50 weeks later! We all look at one another and started standing up, when Katie Gardener opened her big-as-a-sunflower mouth.

"Phoebus, why is your food blue?" The whole of camp looked at Phoebus, waiting to her his answer.

The rest of the band looked at me. I swear that I remember telling him NOT to be suspicious. I specifically remember telling Phoebus not be suspicious. I slowly turned my head toward him, but he was still stuffing his face with pancakes.

"I learnt it from a friend, who learnt it from a friend." Phoebus said calmly. The campers all started murmuring among each other when Katie 'Needs to Shut Up' Gardener shouts another question.

"Who are your parents anyway?" We all looked among each other, trading eye rolls. We had gotten this question so much that we had actually asked the gods who we claimed to be with children of's permissions. We heard a couple of "How do you not know this?" but answered anyway, just to stop any rumours.

"Me and Will are half-siblings and the children of Gaia." Sarah said, listening for the inevitable gasps.

"I think you mean Will and I." Annabeth said, unfazed.

"Landon, Tara and _**I**_ are the children of Tartarus and Penny is a magician who hosts Seth." Phoebus said, as salty as the sea. I heard gasps and screams but I couldn't be bothered to answer anymore questions.

The rest of the band followed and we all calmly walked off, until we weren't seen anymore. As soon as we had gotten to the point where no one could see us anymore, I started hitting Phoebus. I struck with lightning when the rest of the gang joined in. He ran away, screaming his declaration for blue food, as we chased him, laughing. Maybe camp won't be so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, do you guys want me to continue doing this? Please comment if you want me to coz i might as well just delete it/give it to someone else (PM me if you want it) if no one wants more.


End file.
